


What's In A Name

by etgoddess



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etgoddess/pseuds/etgoddess
Summary: He is the half part of a blessed man left to be finished by such as she: and she a fair divided excellence whose fullness of perfection lies in him.





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> More from the crypt!
> 
> Shoutout to the ApolloStarbuckFic Yahoo Group & The Fallout Shelter. Fairly sure the name Kaylee came from the wonderful people in there.

Kaylee. 

They had foregone any attempt to immortalize either of their mothers, in the naming of their daughter.  She was their fresh start, free and untainted by past history, past mistakes.  She was their future. 

Theirs. 

Kara & Lee had joined and begotten Kaylee.  The perfect combination of the two, created to contain only the good—only the advantageous—characteristics of her blonde, spitfire mother and her blue-eyed, collected father.  She was the edited, revised, and improved version of her parents’ personalities; reckless and logical begot passion capable of keeping a level head.  Obstinacy on both sides couldn’t be helped; stubbornness was there to stay. 

But none of that had meant anything to Kara when she heard the name over a radio broadcast during the transmission of Cally’s favorite romance novel. 

She thought it was _pretty_ , she said. 

Lee considered this a small miracle and did not push the issue.  It was the only female name she’d agreed to in nine months.  He just basked quietly, contentedly, in the knowing glow that his daughter—if in no other manner—would embody the joining of her two parents through her given name.  Kaylee.  A perfect fit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/reviews are welcome!


End file.
